Goddess Love
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Rosalina has something to tell Palutena, how will it go. I already know I suck at titles and descriptions. Rosalina/Palutena(because seriously why has this not been made before?) girlxgirl, yuri. Don't like, don't read.


**Happy Valentines Day everyone. Hope you make the most out of this day with your loved one. And for the people who refer to it as "Single Awarness" Day, that's why we have fanfiction for. Hahaha, I'm only kidding. Anyway, the main reason I'm writing this is because one of my favorite Smash Bros ships is Rosalina/Palutena, and seeing how there appears to be no love for that here, I'm taking it upon myslef to fix that and using Valentines day as an excuse. So sit back, relax, grab your chocolate or ice cream or whatever and enjoy some yuri!**

Rosalina was here...finally here, granted it wasn't that far of a walk, maybe like 2 minutes or so, but she was here. In front of the door to her crush's room...Palutena's room. Now ever since Palutena arrived to the Smash Mansion with Rosalina and the other newcomers to this year's Smash Bros installment Rosalina and Palutena got along rather quickly and became quite good friends.

But even Rosalina doesn't why it happened this way but in time, she developed more feelings for Palutena...more than just friendship. It was love. Ever since then their relationship became quite different. They would still talk or fight matches here and there, but whenever that happened Rosalina wouldn't meet Palutena's eyes and get distracted. Needless to say Rosalina was becoming very annoyed about this and felt to helpless to do anything about it...

"That all changes today!" Rosalina whispered to herself. Rosalina was here, at her door, she would just walk in there, tell Palutena how she felt and move on from it, not difficult at all...except that this was her 57th time trying. Everytime Rosalina would come close to admitting the truth to Palutena she would get flustered and run away. "Not...this time..." Rosalina whispered a little louder, she was determined today despite the usual routine happening again. She has her own galaxy, probably two, a mother of a dozen thousand children, and has defeat many of the top smashers in this mansion. If she could do all of that, this should be able to this!

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Here they were, the chills that crawled up and back Rosalina's spine. At this point Rosalina would clench her fists, blush even harder, and bite her lip. It was at this point that Rosalina would just run away, run away and hide from this problem "She's not going to feel the same" she always thought, "I'll ruin our relationship! I can't do this!" She was going to run, she was going to quit, and maybe the 59th time won't be so bad. That would happen, if the door didn't open and reveal her crush.

"Hmm? Oh, Rosalina! Hi! What can do for you?" Palutena said with a smile on her face as she opened the door. There she was, as soon as Rosalina heard her voice she looked up and gasped. Palutena's bright glowing silky hair, her genuine and heart-filled smile, her heavenly bright white langire, and her...round aspects, she was truly was beautiful as a goddess; well she WAS A goddess after all.

"Oh um...hello, P-palutena. Um...I...I just wanted to….to talk to you for a little while..." Rosalina stumbled and stammered between her own words.

"That sounds lovely, come on in" Palutena moved aside and invited Rosalina in her room. Palutena's room was very fancy and high classed compared to other smashers being a goddess and all, a king size bed with white sheer curtains, a bookshelf for her to read, a TV across from the bed and right near the door to watch matches, and a couch with some footrests but could also act as seats if she had more company over. Rosalina walked inside and sat down on one side of the couch while Palutena took the other. Rosalina looked up at her for a moment before being suddenly brought in for a hug by Palutena, effectively catching her off guard. "It's so good to see you again. I hardly ever get to see you outside of matches" she said with another smile on her face "How have you been?"

"Oh...um..." if it was even possible, Rosalina blushed even more so "I...I have been fine...taking care of the Lumas and preparing them for battles...and you?"

"I have nothing to complain about. I've had some pretty good battles against some of smashers here. Did you see my match with Dr. Mario?" Palutena asked.

"The one in Delfino Plaza, right? I saw that the other day" 'And you looked so beautiful in that magical sunlight' "And you looked like you were having...a little hard time"

"Not really. Sure he got some combos on me, but nothing that wasn't easily resolved"

"Oh..." Rosalina looked away from Palutena again, her heart pounding so loudly and going every half-second. It was now or never, a better opportunity like this wouldn't come again. "P-palutena...I have something to...t-tell you..."

"Yes?" Palutena asked

"I...I...I uh...I um..." Rosalina clenched her hands near her chest like she was in pain still refusing to look at Palutena. It was just three words. I. Love. You. It couldn't be hard, just three simple words. Just THREE! "I...I...I..I...I...I...uh...um...I...I lll...I l-l-l...I actually lo-I lllllooo...I...I-" And just when Rosalina thought she would just crack down and cry of being unable to express her feeling to her crush after 57 attempts leading to failure...this happened.

"Jeez, just relax. Your making things way harder than they are" Palutena said with a sigh. When Rosalina stopped to look up at her...Palutena cupped her head with her fingers and pulled her into a light soft kiss, effectively taking Rosalina by surprise yet again, she's really good at that. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds, and then Palutena pulled away greeting the face of a shocked Rosalina. "There, was that so hard?"

"Wh-wha, how, b-b-but but but but, you, me, y-y-you, what then just, I, and you, you, lip, lips, kiss, together, what, why, wha, what?!" Rosalina said as her brain was still scrambled and trying its best to put words together

"Heh heh, you are so adorable like that you know?"

"Huh?! Um...Uh. No wait, h-how?! How and why?"

"You looked troubled so I thought I would calm you down. It hurts me to see you so sad. To tell you the truth I...I love you...too I guess. I didn't know at first because you kept avoiding me but right now I figured that was it, that and with the power of my 'Incredible Mind Reading Abilities'"

"...pfft...Pfftt, hehehehahahaha!" Rosalina started laughing a little "Hahaha, you keep making those things up! Ahahaha"

"Hahaha, you're smiling now! Much better! You're much more beautiful when you're happy" Palutena also laughed with Rosalina

"...so, what now?"

"I...think you already know the answer" As she said that, Palutena moved her hands to Rosalina's back and in return return Rosalina moved her hands to Palutena's head. They looked into each other's eyes, before pulling their heads closer to each other until finally their lips touched. Rosalina's hand stroked and felt Palutena's long, flowing hair and Palutena moved her hands up and down Rosalina's back. After a few minutes, though to the two women it felt like hours, they both pulled away again and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Rosalina"

"And I love you too Palutena" And in that instant, all of Rosalina's troubles suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

**Well, that's it. I know it may not be the greatest romantic fic out there but this is my first time with it, so please note on how I can do better while still being nice, that'd help. But yeah it surprises me how this ship isn't on here, I mean everything else get at least one notice but not Rosalina/Palutena? Really? Psssh, whatever now we do, your welcome. Anyway enjoy this story and enjoy Valentine's Day...or what's left of it anyway.**


End file.
